He Could Be The One
by kixtoby
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been best friends their whole life. Through all the drama, laughter, tears, and joy...can they find love through their journey?
1. Chapter 1

_ "Brie, I love you more then anything else in life. You are my life." Troy spoke those words so gently, so true and pure. I could tell he meant it._

_ "I love you too Troy," I smiled at him, "I hope you are in my life forever." Troy looked down at me, his blue eyes connecting with my Brown. He raised my chin up and said,_

_ "You will be. Because when I close my eyes, I see your face. When I wake up in the morning I think, 'I love my Brie' and when I think about my future, I only think of you." I started to tear up at what he said. How had I gotten so lucky to end up with such a great guy? I started to lean in. I could feel his hot breath as are lips were about to touch..._

Beep! Beep! I groaned and hit my alarm clock to shut it off. I pulled the covers over my head, not wanting to wake up, or get ready for school. I knew I would have to get up soon or my mom would throw a bucket of water at me. She is that mean. But I will admit that I love her more then anything. She is not only my mom, but also my best friend. After my dad died my mom and I became closer. I think she tried harder to be around more for me, and my sister. She knew how hard it would be for us to grow up and not have a father. My father died when I was eight years old, a few months after my sister, Melissa, was born. I was very close to my father, which made it hard to deal with his death. For the longest time I blamed myself for his death. It was the day of my second grade play. I had gotten the lead role in the play and I was so excited. Daddy had promised he would get off work early to come to my play. He had called and said he was on his way, but he never showed up. I remember being so mad at my daddy for not coming, while my mom was worried to death. As we go home, there was a cop car sitting in our driveway. The police officer had told us a drunk driver had hit my father, and he had died on impact. That was the saddest moment of my life.

My thoughts got interrupted as I heard banging against my door. Followed by my mothers loud voice.

"Gabriella, you better get out of bed in five seconds or I am getting the water bucket!" She yelled.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled back. I reluctantly got out of bed and turned my light on so my mom would know I got up. You might think she is just joking about the water bucket, but believe me, she isn't. She has used it on me more times then I could even remember.

I looked out my window at the cold snowy day. Six A.M and it's already snowing. I looked at the thermometer that tells the temperature outside. Eighteen degrees it read. Another cold day in January. I opened up my closet and began to look through all my cloths. It took me about ten minutes before I finally picked out my outfit. I pulled out my dark skinny jeans and a purple long sleeve shirt. I grabbed my fuzzy boots. I walked over to my dresser and put of my make-up. I brushed my curls, not messing a single one up, and put a purple headband on. I admired myself in the mirror and decided I looked nice. I ran down stairs to eat my breakfast. A bowl of Fruity Pebbles, my favorite kind of cereal. I Heard a knock on the front door and knew it was my best friend, Troy.

I opened the door with a big smile.

"Hey Troy!" I greeted him.

"Good morning Brie, you ready to go?" He replied.

"I sure am. I'm going mom. Bye, I love you." I heard a faint yell, but I could hear what she was saying, "okay, drive safe and have fun. I love you too Gabriella." I grabbed my coat and put it on and ran out the door. I wasn't really paying attention, and I slipped on a patch of ice. I screamed and fell backwards. Right before I hit the ground, I felt two strong arms around me.

"Whoa Brie, are you okay?" Troy asked me.

"Yeah I am fine. Thanks for catching me." I smiled at him. He smiled back and said "No problem, you know I will always catch you whenever you fall." I smiled at his sweetness and remembered my dream from the night. I have had that dream a number of times before, but I always wake up right before I get the chance to kiss him.

You see, I have had a crush on my best friend since I was ten. It's the one secret that Troy doesn't know about me. I want to tell him I love him more then anything, but I doubt he feels the same. I am to afraid to tell him about my feelings towards him. I am afraid that he won't feel the same way, and it will be awkward between the two of us.

"Hey, Brie, can I ask you something?" Troy said to me.

"Of course you can," I said and smiled.

"Well next week is Bianca and my one month anniversary, and I have no idea what to get her. Do you think you could help? I mean, you are a girl, so you know what they like." Oh, that's right. Another reason why I do not think Troy likes me is because he has a girlfriend. I don't like to say this about my best friends girlfriend, but I hate her. That is right, I can't stand her. She is rude to everyone, and I mean everyone. She is rude to all her friends, and even Troy. I don't understand what he sees in her. She is just a dumb blond. I wanted to tell him to dump her, and date the person who has been right in front of him, and loves him, and always will love him. But I just smiled and said,

"Do you want to give her something romantic?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do," he looked over at me and said, "Can you help me please? You watch all those romantic movies, so you should know something she will love."

"Oh come on Troy, your the one who got me into romance movies." I giggled.

"Shh, Brie, no one is suppose to know that!" I rolled my eyes at him. Typical guy, can never admit to liking a chick flick.

"Oops."

"Oops? What is oops suppose to mean?" He asked, in a panicky way.

"Well, I kinda told everyone that your the one who got me so in love with chick flicks."

"Brie, how could you? That is suppose to be a secret that only you and I know about," he sternly told me.

"Relax," I laughed, " I am only joking." Troy parked the car and gave me a look. He grabbed his sweatshirt from the back seat and hit me with it.

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

"That was for making me worry," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. Troy grabbed his and my bag and put his arm around me as we walked into school. I love the way it feels when his arms are around me. It makes me feel safe. It just feels right being in his arms.

"Troy, oh Troy" I heard being yelled from down the hall. I groaned when I heard it. I could recognize that voice from a mile away. That voice belongs to the devil, also known as Bianca Williams, Troy's girlfriend.

"Hey Bianca!" Troy yelled as he saw her. Bianca ran over to us and gave me an evil look.

"What is she doing here?" she asked in a discussed way. Did I mention I am one of the people she is the meanest too.

"Um...she is my friend," he said with a smile.

"Ugh, well why in the world would you want to be friends with such a geeky loser?" I frowned and looked at Troy to see if he would defend me.

"Bianca, be nice to Brie," Troy told her. I frowned more because I expected him to defend me more. Oh well, I guess he really does like his precious girlfriend way more then me.

"Aw do I have to?" She wined. I laughed at how rude this girl could be, and how Troy didn't notice, or how he didn't notice that she was being mean to his so called best friend.

"Ye-"

"It's okay Troy, I am just going to go to homeroom," I said as I interrupted him, "bye Troy...Bianca," I smiled at them and walked away heading to my first class of the day.

**So here is the first chapter. I know there are a lot of the same type of stories with the same plot line, but give this one a chance...there may be a few twists later on. So if you did like it, give me a review, if you didn't like it, then thanks for giving it a try, and I would love to hear how to make it better.**

**xoxo Kathy **


	2. Chapter 2

I took a seat at my normal table, and sat down a tray of spaghetti. It was time to eat lunch. Lunch time is my favorite part of the day because all of my best friends have it with me. I am normally the first one to sit down at my table, but before I knew it, my best friend Taylor took a seat next to me.

"Hey Gabi," she said with a smile, "How has your day been so far?"

"Oh it has been okay, I guess."

"Just okay?" she asked confused, "why?"

"Oh, know reason," I said with a sigh.

Taylor gave me a funny look and then said, "Come on Gabi, I know you better then that. Now tell me what the matter is."

"It is just that I was talking to Troy, and then the devil had to come and ruin everything. I hate that blond bimbo so much."

"Blond bimbo? That's a new one," Taylor said with a chuckle, "but you have to know she is only mean to you because she is afraid you will steal Troy from her."

"Yeah, that might be true, but Troy does not like me like that"

"Who doesn't like you like what?" Chad said as he sat down at are lunch table with a tray full of food. Chad is one of Troys best friends, and also Taylor's boyfriend. He is the big brother I never had, and I love him so much. Without him in my life, I would be a unhappy person.

"She still doesn't believe Troy likes her," Taylor told him. I gasped because I was shocked Taylor told him.

"Oh man, what is it going to take for you to believe Troy is totally crazy about you?" Chad asked me.

"It is going to take a lot, because I know he doesn't like me at all."

"Well then you are crazy Gabi, because me and Chad know for a fact he loves you."

"What ever," I responded annoyed. I love Taylor and Chad dearly, but enough is enough. Troy does not love me, and I know that for a fact.

Before I knew it Andrew came and took a seat next to Chad with his girlfriend Sharpay, also another one of my best friends, following closely behind him.

"Hello Gabriella," Drew said to me. He always calls me by my full name, and I call him by his. It is an inside joke we have between the two of us. I don't really know how this joke got started or even how it is a joke, but it did, and it makes me smile.

"Hello Andrew." I saw Sharpay roll her eyes at us and then took a bite from her salad. I looked around at are table. I was sitting next to Taylor, Chad was next to her, Andrew was sitting next to him, with Sharpay right next to him. There was an empty seat next to me. That was where Troy always sat. Thankfully his evil girlfriend doesn't have this lunch with us, or else I would be greatly depressed.

"I am so mad," Chad exclaimed after taking a big bite of his hamburger, "how can coach Bolton even think about canceling a game, let alone do it!"

"He canceled your game?" I asked with my eyes widened, "when did you find out about this?"

"Jut before lunch. I was going to spend lunch practicing, but there was a sign on the locker room door saying next game was closed, and so was the gym."

"Oh no, Troy is going to be pissed."

"Yeah he is, and I can't help but think is is my fault."

"Why would it be your fault, babe?" Taylor asked.

"Because I got in a fight with Tony during practice, but it wasn't my fault, he was being an ass to all the cheerleaders."

"He was?" Sharpay asked, clearly confused since she is on the squad.

"Well not to your guy's face, but if you heard what he was saying, you would have beat him up too."

Just then I saw Troy walking over to us, I looked to his left and wanted to break something. Walking next to him was his disgusting, horrible, ugly-I took a deep breath-girlfriend. Why was she eating this lunch? This is the only time I get to be with Troy without her, unless you count chemistry, but we can't talk in there without getting yelled at.

"Hey guys, look who has this lunch with us."

"Hey Bianca!" Sharpay said. She's the only one of us who likes her, but only because their on the squad together, and Bianca is captain.

Bianca looked over at me and said, "Troy, why does she have to sit here?" ooh, that little bitch.

"Because she always sits here, duh."

"I wasn't talking to you Taylor, I was asking _my_ boyfriend," she turned to him, "well?"

"Um, she is our friend?"

"Oh whatever, she needs to move today."

"Whoa, why do I need to move?"

"Why do you think, I'm sitting here today."

"Hey, its okay babe, we can just pull up a chair for you," Troy told her and grabbed a chair. "You can sit beside me and Shar."

"Oh, fine," she wined slumping down in the chair.

"Hey Chad, I thought you were gonna practice in the gym during lunch today."

"Well I was, but coach closed the gym," he said carefully.

"Why would he do that?"

"Umm..." Chad turned to me and asked for some help with his eyes.

I sighed and said, "Troy, your dad got mad about the fight Chad was in, so he decided you guys needed a break from basketball."

"But we have a game tomorrow!"

"I know you do, but its only one game, so its-"

"Only one game?!" He yelled surprising me, and our whole lunch table, "Gabriella, missing this game will ruin our undefeated season, and there were going to be scouts there!"

"There will be more scouts, and-"

"You just don't understand," he yelled with frustration in his voice. He pushed his tray across the table and got up, storming out of the lunch room. I sighed, not really shocked at how he acted, but upset he poured his anger out on me. I looked at everyone sitting at the table, staring at me, unsure of what to say.

Finally Chad spoke up, "I'm sorry Gabs, I should have told him."

"No, its fine. I'm going to go talk to him."

"No, I should go, after all, I'm his _girlfriend, _not you," Bianca told me.

"Trust me, if you want him to still be your boyfriend, then I should go talk to him." I got up and left the room, leaving a confused Bianca back in the cafeteria. I headed to the door labeled "Roof" not thinking twice about if he was there or not. You see, on our first day of freshmen year, during free period, we decided we needed a place to ourselves where no one would find us. Anyway, I opened the door and headed up the long stair case. Once I got to the top, I saw Troy standing at the railing, looking out watching the whole world, or at least what you can see at East High, in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

"Troy?" I said as I eased toward him.

He turned around and looked at me, and with a sigh said, "Hey Brie. Look, I'm really sorry for the way I yelled at you down there. You didn't deserve that, and I'm sorry."

"Hey, It's alright. I know your just upset about your dad canceling your game. But I guess I just don't understand why it made you _that_ mad."

"Well, you know basketball is pretty much my whole life. That and my family and friends-"

"And your girlfriend," I finished for him.

"Right," he agreed. "This is my, and half the guys on the team's, last year to play in this school. Forfeiting this game will ruin are undefeated season, and after working hard for four years I think we deserve this."  
"I can understand that Troy, but that's just a label. If you keep wining every other game after skipping this one, then your still undefeated, you know?"

"I know, but I guess it's just not the same. Plus, there are going to be major scouts here, and I need a basketball scholarship, because with my grades, there is no way I'm getting into a good college.

"That's what your worried about? Not getting into a good college?"

"Well...yeah."

"You know, my grades are pretty darn good, I can help you with the classes your struggling in."

"I know you can, but it won't do any good, my GPA starting from freshmen year to now, is still bad."

"Most colleges look more to your senior year, then the others," I explained to him. "So do you want my help or not, best friend?"

Troy smiled, "Of course I want your help, best friend." I giggled, glad that I made him feel better. Although I was laughing on the outside, the back of my mind was screaming "boyfriend, I want you to be my boyfriend." I think it's true, all guys are clueless when it comes to how girls feel about them.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"You can ask me anything, Brie."

"Okay, well...what do you see in Bianca?"

He sighed, "You don't like her, do you?"

"It's not that," I told him while thinking, yes it is, "it's just, she's not the nicest person to your friends."

"She's not?" Oh my goodness, this boy can be so dumb.

"Yes she is Troy, so it makes it hard for me to she what you like about her."

"Well, she makes me laugh." Don't I make you laugh? "And, she knows how to have fun."

"Yeah, getting drunk at parties sure is a lot of fun."

"You sarcasm is noted," he said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry, but you know its true."

"Well you know what, I like her, and she's with me, so your going to have to deal with that if you want to be in my life. I will talk to her about being nicer to my friends, but you need to accept her, and accept the fact that I like her."

"Okay, chill," I muttered out, trying not to look upset, "I'm sorry, I just never really saw the the connection between you too, but you made it clear that you like her, so I'll leave it at that. I'm going to go find Tay and Shar and hang out with them the rest of lunch, find me when you've calmed down a bit, okay?"

I walked away from him, hearing him sigh as I walked down the stairs. A part of me wishes I never asked that question. If I didn't, my heart wouldn't be hurting right now. But then again, now that I know he really likes his girlfriend, I can try to move on from my fantasy of being more then just his best friend. I sighed, if only my heart would listen to my head.

** Okay, so I hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you guys, I just wanted to introduce the rest of the characters, and show more of Troy and Gabriella's friendship. So tell me what you thought of this one, I would really love to hear what you think. And don't worry, drama will come soon.**

**xoxo Kathy**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do I have to like Troy so much?" I asked Taylor, still upset about my conversation with Troy. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh honey, there is nothing wrong with you."

"Then why can't I move on from him?"

"Because you dream about him being your lover," Sharpay informed me.

"Thanks for that, Shar, as if I didn't already know that!"

"Gabs, you can't help who you like, and you like Troy. So either do something about your feelings and tell him, or mope about how you can't get over your feelings for him."

I sighed, "Taylor, it's not that simple."

"Sure it is," Sharpay said, "All you have to do is tell him that you've been crushing on him since oh, about your whole life." I just glared at Sharpay, while Taylor laughed.

"You gotta love her honesty," Taylor told me.

"Well, maybe, but I would really appreciate her understanding of the complicated situation."

"Well I'm sorry Gabi, but I just don't see what is so complicated here."

"Hmm, well maybe it's the fact that he is my best friend, and has a girlfriend that he made very clear earlier that he really likes her, and won't be leaving her any time soon."

"That's how he feels now, but you don't know how he will feel after you tell him your true feelings," Sharpay pointed out.

"Look, I want to tell him, I really do. But he is my best friend, and I don't want to make things weird between us, or ruin our friendship."

"Wasn't that the same thing me and Chad went through?" Taylor questioned me. "We were good friends, and he finally got the nerve to tell me how he feels, and it worked out great."

"That is so not the same thing," I said, "You guys knew you like each other, but were both to stubborn to be the one to actually confess it." Taylor and Sharpay gave each other a look, and rolled there eyes. How rude.

"Whatever, I'm going to go home now, do you need a ride Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"No, Troy is driving me home."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later, bye!"

"I'm gonna head home too, Sharpay told me, "see you later Gabi."

"Bye guys."

Sharpay turned around and said, "You know, being alone with Troy in the car would be the perfect time to tell him how you feel."

I rolled my eyes, "bye Shar." I love my friends, I really do, but sometimes...anyway, I was walking to Troy's locker to meet up with him so he could drive me home. I stop before turning the corner when I heard Troy and Bianca talking.

"Look Bee, my friends don't think you like them," I heard Troy say.

"What? Why would they think that?" Hmm, I wonder.

"Well I guess you haven't been the nicest to them."

"Oh man, I'm just sarcastic, can't they take a joke?"

"Of course they can, they just don't know you like I do."

"Well, I'm sorry Troy, but this is so not my problem," she said. I heard her high heels click on the ground as she walked away. I heard some stomps and squeaks and guessed that was Troy running after her.

"If you want to date me, then it is your problem," Troy told her. That made me smile, the witch hasn't fully turned him to the dark side yet.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I told Brie that if she wanted to be in my life, then she needed to accept you, so I'm telling you the same thing. If you want to be in my life, then you need to make an effort toward my friends so they know you like them."

"And how am I suppose to do that?"

"Why don't you throw a party and invite them? You love parties."

"Well, I guess I can do that," she agreed, "I'm gonna go to the mall and plan it, see ya love." Before I heard her high heels clatter away, I heard the smooching sound of the kiss, yuck! After I was sure she was gone, I walk around the corner.

"Hey Troy," I greeted him.

"Hey Brie, you ready to leave?"

"Of course I am." He shut his locker and we linked arms and walk out to his car. He opened the passenger side for me, what a gentleman. Then he hopped in the other side.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" he asked turning to look at me, "like we used to."

"Sure!" I exclaimed, smiling big. "We can have movie night."

"With popcorn?" He asked with his eyebrows raising.

"You betcha."

"With extra butter?"

"Is there any other kind?" I said and we both let out a gentle laugh. Troy turned the car on and drove out the school parking lot.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for the way I acted today, I was just frustrated," he apologized.

"It's okay Troy."

"You always say everything is okay, but it never is. I shouldn't have treated you that way, you deserve better." I deserve to have you as my boyfriend.

"We all have bad days, so really, it's okay."

"I don't deserve to have you as my best friend." Your right, you deserve to have me as your girlfriend.

"Your right about that, you don't," I said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha, your really funny."

"And don't you forget it!" I said as he pulled up my driveway.

"I'll see you tonight Brie," he told me as I got out of the car. "Just no chick flicks tonight."

"But you love chick flicks," I said as I turned around.

"Shh, not so loud. And I need to be more of a man, so lets watch something completely gross and scary."

"Yuck, I hate scary movies."

"Come on Brie, we always watch what you want."

"You always love what I pick!"

"So? I bet you'll like what I pick."

"Not if it's a scary movie."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" He begged as he stuck out that bottom lip. Man he is just too cute.

"Oh, alright, you win."

"Thanks Brie, your the best, I will see you tonight," he told me as he back out of my driveway, and drove to his house. If I'm the best, then why can't he like me? I walked into my house and put my book bag an coat on the table.

"Mom, I'm home," I called. Not entirely expecting a response. You see, my mom the CEO of this big business. She worked hard to get that position, and I am proud of her. Although being such a big time business women, she works a _ton. _I don't mind, because I know she works so hard for me and my sister, who is at this really expensive dance school is Chicago, so we need money to afford that. I do miss her though.

Anyway, I walk into the kitchen to get my after-school-snack, and saw a note from my mom on our "message board" saying she would be home late tonight, nothing surprising about that. I'm glad my mom works hard for us, I really do, It's just hard not getting to see her as much as would like, especially because we are close, and after my father died, it's nice having her around. Oh well, I guess I can either eat and have heat in this weird cold weather (you normally don't even need a coat in New Mexico winters) or deal with my mom working late hours. At least Troy is hanging out with me tonight.

I finished my homework at about 5:30 pm, and just needed to wait for Troy to come over. He said he would bring the movie and a pizza. The, might I add, _scary_ movie. I shuddered at that. I really do not like scary movies, at all. That should tell you have much I like Troy. No no no, how much I _love _him. I mean, I guess I will never know if it is love unless we try dating, but I have known him almost my whole life, so why can't it be love? Plus, I have never felt this way before. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door bell.

"Hey Troy," I greeted him happily as I opened the door.

"Hey. So I got the pizza, half peperoni for me, and half Hawaiian for you."

"Oh goodie, my favorite!" I took the pizza from in and headed for the kitchen to put it in there.

"I do not understand how you can eat a slice of pizza that has pineapple on it," he told me as he followed me to the kitchen, with a clear disgusted voice.

"Like this." I took a slice out of the box and took a big bite, "yummy."

"You pig." I laughed. One reason I like him so much is I can be myself in front of him, I am not afraid to eat in front of him, which I have always found nice in a relationship, not that where in one. Were just friends, always have been, and always will be.

"So did you bring the movie?" I asked, hoping he didn't being a scary one.

"I sure did, Paranormal Activity, with an alternate ending that they couldn't show in theaters because it was to scary."

"Alt-Alternate ending?" I asked with a gulp.

"Yeah, isn't that awesome!"

"Not really..."

"Trust me, you'll love it." I don't really think I will. We finished our pizza in the kitchen, and then decided to watch the movie in the living room. We started out just sitting next to each ither on the couch, but after about twenty minutes or so, I had both arms wrapped around him and he had one arm around me, holding me against his side. My eyes were wide and glued to the screen, I kept want to turn my head, but the movie was fascinating, terrifying, but fascinating. Halfway through the movie, it didn't matter how fascinating the movie was, I had my eyes closed and my face buried in in Troy's side.

"You asleep Brie?"

"No. Is the movie over?"

"Yeah, it's safe to open your eyes." I slowly lifted my head up and looked up at him.

"So how was that alternate ending?"

"Dumb. I didn't see how it was more scary then the ending in the theater, but whatever."

"Well trust me, that movie was plenty scary."

"I'm sorry," he told me with a sad look in his eyes.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"I know you don't like scary movies, and I made you watch one anyway."

"Whoa, first of all, you didn't _make _me do anything. I choose to watch it."

"But why? You hate them." Because I love you, that's why.

"I always pick the movie, it was your turn, so don't be sorry."

"Your a really great girl, Brie." I smiled at him.

"Will you spend the night here, at least until my mom comes home?" I asked him.

"So I can keep those scary monsters away?" He joked.

"Of course."

"Sure I can." I got of his lap, that's right, his lap, and we headed upstairs to my bedroom. After I got ready for bed, I jump right over the covers, and looked for Troy, who was not in the room.

"Where is my ghost hunter?" I called.

"Grabbing a book from downstairs," he responded as he walked back into my room. "I'm not tired, so I'm going to read until your mom comes home."

"Okay." I turned the light out and closed my eyes. I felt myself drifting away to the night time slumber; I was really tired. I felt Troy stroke my hair and whisper "I love you." The only question was: did he really say that? Or was it part of a dream?

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, they mean a lot to me.**

**xoxo Kathy**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. It is such a shame that bacon is so unhealthy for you because it is just so good. It took a lot of convincing to pull myself out of my nice warm bed. Once I did I walked down stairs to see why my mom was making bacon, she hates cooking breakfast on a Saturday morning. When I walked into the kitchen, it wasn't my mom I saw, but Troy.

"Good morning sleepy head," Troy greeted me.

"Morning...your still here?"

"Good to see you too."

"You know I didn't mean it that way," I told him, "but seriously, why are you still here?"

"Your mom called last night while you were sleeping and said she had so much work and stuff to do, so she was going to sleep in her office, I decided I would stay with you."

"She slept in her office again?"

"She does that often?"

"Lately she has been." I looked down, not wanting to show disappointment in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's not fair that you don't get to see your mom much anymore."

"Yeah, it really sucks," I agreed, and then changed the subject not wanting to talk about it anymore. "So how 'bout that bacon I smell."

"Bacon and eggs, just for you," he said and pointed to the table. We both grabbed a plat and sat down to eat together. From being cooked by a guy, the food was very good.

"So wont your girlfriend be mad when she finds out you spent the night at another girls house?"

"Probably, but that's why she doesn't need to know," he said, giving me a look that pretty much said, tell her and die.

"Keeping secrets, not really a good thing to do in a serious relationship." I do not know why I am giving the person I love relationship advice for a girl that is not me.

"Brie...I'm not in a serious relationship with her, and I don't want to be in one with her." What? What did he just say?

"You don't?" I asked confused.

"No. The truth is, I only started dated her because some of the guys on the team were giving me a hard time about not having a girlfriend, so they said I should date Bianca because she's the head cheerleader and I'm the captain, so we would be perfect together. I agreed to go on one date, and I stayed with her because she's fun."

"So you don't love her?" I crossed my fingers hoping he would say no.

"No, of course not. What made you think I love her?"

"I don't know." Honestly, I don't. "You've just been dating her for two months."

"Yeah, but what we have is more like a really good friendship. The only problem is, I think she loves me."

"Maybe you should tell her that," I told him.

"Yeah, I think I will." Is this for real? "Brie, there's actually something I have wanted to tell you for a long time."

"What is it?"

"I have had these fe-" Ring, ring, ring. Stupid phone! I was hoping Troy would ignore it and tell me what he wanted to, but that didn't happen, he answered it anyway. "Hey Bianca." Great, it's her. I decided to give him some privacy while he talked on the phone with her, so I went to the bathroom.

I was fixing my hair as I heard mumbles coming from the other room. I wonder what they are talking about. I also wonder what Troy was about to say to me. Was he going to say something about his feelings? And if he was, were they feelings like mine? I remembered the other night when I was in bed, and though I heard him say the words "I love you." Did he really say those things? I need to find out; but how do I find out without asking?

Once I heard Troy hang up the phone, I walked out of the bathroom. "What did she want?" I asked.

"She wanted me to tell all my friends she is throwing a party tonight, and would really like for all you to come."

"Bianca wants me to come to her party?" I asked with suspicion.

"She's trying to be your guy's friend. So maybe you could give her the benefit of the doubt." Whoa, just a second ago he was telling me he didn't like her.

"Okay, I was just surprised, that's all."

"You should call Taylor and Shar, and tell them about the party."

"Why can't Bianca call them?"

"She doesn't have their number," he told me with a "duh" tone in his voice.

"Right," I replied, "I'll get right on that." I unplugged my phone from the charger to call my girls, but before I had the chance, Troy said

"Bianca wants me to help her set up for the party, it's a pool party by the way, so I guess I'll see you at the party." He was half way out the door when I called out to him.

"Wait, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, um...tell your little sister good luck at that dance competition she has tomorrow." He ran out the door and hopped in his car, driving to Bianca's house to set up for the party _I _was invited to.

"Okay, I will," I said after the door was already closed. I was confused, very confused. I don't think that was what he was really going to tell me, but something in my head is telling me it was. My heart is screaming it wasn't, but my head is telling me repeatedly, that he'll never tell me anything more then that. I pushed those thoughts aside and called Sharpay and Taylor. Twenty minuets later we were standing in Shar's room deciding what swim suite to wear.

"Should I wear the pink sparkly one, the pink flower one, or the plain pink one?" Sharpay asked us.

"How 'bout you wear one that isn't pink," Taylor told her.

"But I like pink."

"Trust me, we know you do," I said. "I say you wear the pink sparkly one."

"Okay, that was what I was hoping you would pick. So what swim suite are you going to wear Gabs?"

"This one?" I said uncertainly, while holding up a pale blue two piece suite. Sharpay shook her head in disapproval.

"Gabi, the top is a tank top, it will cover your stomach."

"Well that was the plan, since my stomach isn't tan, since it is the middle of winter!" I yelled frustrated. "Who has a pool party in the middle of winter anyway?"

"Someone with an indoor pool," Taylor pointed out.

"I don't think you need to worry about being pale, since your skin tone is naturally tan," Shar told me.

"Well this is the only suite I brought, so I am going to wear it."

"I'm sure I have something for you to wear." Sharpay ran back in her walk-in-closet to search through her swim suites.

"That's really nice Shar, but were not exactly the same size."

"Sure we are," she said, walking out holding this sexy black bikini with a single pink flower on the top and bottom. "Your going to look hot in this."

"Oh no...look how tiny the bottom is. I'm not saying I have a big butt, but it sure is bigger then this!"

"Gabs," Sharpay laughed, "it's suppose to be tiny."

"Why? So guys stare at my butt all day?"

"No, so Troy stares at your butt all day," Taylor said. I thought about that for a moment. If I could show Troy what he was missing, then maybe he will like me like I like him.

"Well, okay!" I grabbed the the bikini out of Shar's hand and ran to the bathroom to put it on. After we were all in our cute swim suites, Taylor got away with a tankini without Sharpay saying a word, totally unfair, we were on our way to Bianca's party. On our way, I called my mom to tell her where I would be, all she said was have fun, just not to much fun because if I came home drunk she would lock me in the freezing cold basement that night. I have no plan to get drunk, and hopefully never will. Anyway, once we arrived, the street around her giant house was full of cars, so I guess we weren't the first to arrive. When we made our way inside, we were directed by a ten-year-old boy to the indoor pool, which was huge!

"Wow, your house isn't even this big Shar," Taylor commented.

"I know, it's not fair."

"Hey ladies," Chad said, with Andrew following close behind.

"Hey baby," Taylor kissed his cheek, "cool place, huh."

"I'll say, it makes Shar's place look like a dump."

"Okay, let's stop dissing my house please"

"Well I think your house is awesome," Andrew said, "I especially love the bedroom." Sharpay giggled when he winked at her, I just gagged.

"Shar, your so bad," I said, shaking my head in disapproval.

"You won't be shaking your head when your with Troy."

"Okay, let's change the subject," I said and everyone laughed.

"Let's get in the hot tub Chad."

"Alright," he said, "Drew, you coming?"

"Only if my baby comes," he responded and looked at Sharpay, who ran ahead grabbing his arm to pull him with her. They are just so cute together. Now, I wonder where Troy is. I started looking around the giant pool area, and I mean it, this place is _huge! _No wonder Bianca is such a spoiled little brat. I was looking over at the bar for him, when I felt two strong arms wrap around me. The next thing I know, I'm falling into the warm pool.

I jumped up and spit the water out of my mouth, "What the hell?"

"Surprise!" I was expecting to turn around and see Troy holding me, but when I heard that voice I wasn't so sure it was him, and boy was I surprised when I saw who it really was.

"Joey?!"

"Hey Ella."

I through my arms around him and said, "What are you doing here?"

"You know my dad's job, never keeps him in the same place twice."

"I know, I just never thought you would come back here."

"Well I did, I just got here late last night, so I went over to your house to see you, and your mom told me you were at a party. I never thought Gabriella Montez would be a party girl...in a bikini."

"Trust me, I'm really not. I'm only here cause this was Troy's girlfriend's way of making friends with us," I told him, making air quotes.

"So Troy is dating Bianca?"

"Yeah, he is."

"So I take it you still haven't told him your feelings for him."

"How did you know I like Troy?" I asked confused. "I never told you that."

"Oh please, I saw the way you always looked at him, even when I was dating you, you looked at him like he was the love of your life."

Okay, so maybe I should back up and tell you guys who Joey is. Joseph Mandival has been my best friend, my boyfriend, and like a brother to me. I know, you all are thinking, you dating someone who was like your brother? Eww! Well, yeah, I guess I did. But I didn't consider him like my brother until we broke up, actually, that was the reason we broke up. Plus, I was in love with my other guy best friend. So we dating for about four months, sophomore year then he moved over the summer. Now, I guess he is back.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize. If it bothered me, you would have known," he said with a smile. "So why haven't you told him yet?"

"Well, he's my best friend, and he has a girlfriend. It's not that easy." Am I going to have to explain this to everyone?

"Then make him jealous," he told me. "Show him what he has been missing."

"Like anyone I date would make him jealous. The only person he has ever been jealous of was...you."

"Really?"

"Hey, I could pretend to date you, that would make him really jealous."

"Well, I would go along with it, if it's what you really want, but just remember the point is to show him what he is missing, not to break his heart."

"I would never try to break his heart, Joey."

"Just making sure."

"Hey, I finally see Troy, so I'm going to talk to him, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Don't forget to tell him you love him!" I rolled my eyes and hoped out of the pool, then ran over to my boy.

"There she is," said Troy when he saw me, "wow...you look, um, nice."

I smiled, "Why thank you." Oh my gosh, he thinks I look hot, yes!

"I didn't think you would go swimming, never thought you liked it."

"Well, I like swimming, I'm just not good at it. Plus, it wasn't my choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Joey is back, and he pulled me in." I could see Troy's smile fall from his face.

"Joey's back?" He asked me.

"Yeah, isn't that great?"

"It's really great," he agreed, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Wow, I love your swim suite," I heard a familiar, sarcastic voice, say behind me.

I turned around and replied, as nicely as I could, "Thanks, Bianca, I love yours too."

"Of course you do," she said. "Your suite comes as a surprise to me, though."

"How?"

"Well I never really thought of you as a slut."

"Excuse me?"

"Your bikini, it makes you look like a slut." I looked down at myself, then around at the group of people standing behind Bianca laughing at me, my face turned red.

"Whoa, Bianca," Troy started, "do _not _call Brie a slut."

"I'm only being honest, Troy."

"No your not, because she looks nice."

"I knew it," I said.

"Knew what?" asked Troy, turning back toward me.

"I knew she only invited me here so she could make some rude comment in front of the whole school."

"Right, because I planned on you wearing such a slutty outfit just so everyone could laugh at how it makes you look, and I thought you were suppose to be like a genius."

"I don't need to listen to this, I'm leaving." Gosh, this girl deserves to be slapped. "I'll see you later Troy."

"No wait, I'll come with you." He linked his arm with mine and we walked out, with me laughing at Bianca's yells, and Troy just rolling his eyes. When we got to my house, I turned to Troy and thanked him for sticking up for me.

"Hey, I'll always be there for you," he said. "I'll make her apologize to you tomorrow."

"Troy," I said with a sigh, "you shouldn't have to make someone apologize. If she is truly sorry, then she'll say it to me without you making her."

"Your right."

"Well thanks for driving me home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Troy, don't tell me you forgot!"

"Forgot what?" He asked.

"You promised you would be my date at my aunts wedding!"

"Brie, chill, of course I remember. I'll pick you up at noon."

"You really suck, you know that."

"That's why you love me." Your right, I do love you, only I'm _in _love with you. After we said goodbye, I walked into my house. When I turned the light one, I saw my mother, on the couch with her blouse half unbuttoned, showing her bra, with some strange man topless, his pants unbuttoned, on top of her.

"Mom?" I gasped out.

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, they make me smile :) So keep on reviewing. Also, if any of you guys are youtubers, check out my joint account with my friend: IdenticallyxOpposite There are some fun music videos I have made up, so go check them out and subscribing to it would be nice as well. Thanks everyone, your seriously the best :D**

xoxo Kathy


	5. Chapter 5

I could not believe what i was seeing. How can my mom be practically having sex on the living room couch, with a man i have never seen before. I tried to breath in a deep breath, but it was like all the air had been sucked out of the room, suffocating me. My head spun making me dizzy as I watched my mom scramble to put her self together, as if she was trying to hide what I already saw.

"Gabriella," she finally said, hold her exposed chest shut, "What are you doing home so soon."

I still felt speechless, as well as breathless. Their is no way in hell what i am witnessing is real. My mom can't be with a guy, what about me? What about my sister? And what about my father, the person who she is suppose to be in love with. Dead or not, she should not be with another man, not until she talks to her children first.

"Who is this?" I managed out.

"Honey," she started, "why don't you gather your things and head home. I'll call you later." Oh, so my mother has another honey.

"Alright babe." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, grabbed his shirt, then turned to me. "It was nice meeting you Gabriella." He then left. I turned to my mom, tears in my eyes.

"How could you," I spat out.

"Sweetie," she said and came toward me." As she step forward, I took a step back.

"No, you do not get to 'sweetie' me. I come home from be humiliated in someone elses house, to come home and find out my mom has been screwing some strange guy!"

"Hey! Now I know you are upset about what you saw, but you have no right to use that kind of langued around me. I am still your mother."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long has thing been going on?" There was a long pause. "Well?"

With a sigh, she said "It will be six months on Monday."

If my heart didn't stop, then it at least missed a few beats. Not in the good way either. My mother, the person I should trust with my life has been lying to me for _six months!_ How could she? Without a second thought, I grabbed my jacket and bolted out the front door, racing over to the one place of comfort I knew I would receive.

"Troy, open up!" I yelled while banging on the front door, extremely hard. When the door open I almost jumped into the arms of the figure in front of me, but stopped when i saw it wasn't Troy.

"Gabriella, is everything okay?" Mrs. Bolton asked me.

"Yes, I just really need to see Troy right now."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but he's not home."

"Oh, do you know where he might be?"

"As far as I know he is at Bianca's house." I frowned. If he didn't come home, where did he go? Back to the party, most likely. I sighed before replying.

"Thanks Mrs. B." I quickly left the house, and dialed Sharpay's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Shar, Its Gabby. Do you know if Troy is there."

"Yeah, I just saw him a minute ago talking to Bianca.. Why, aren't you here?"

"No, I left. I gotta go though, so talk to you later." I hug up the phone before Shar could say anything, and burst into some fresh new tears.

All of a sudden, the silent night was disturbed by a clang of thunder. Great, just great. A thunderstorm on the one night I am stuck outside. Troy is a jerk who is still gonna be with that slut of a person, even after what he told me, and what she said to me. I can't go back into my house...ever. And I so cannot face my girlfriends with what just happened. So I'm stuck out here. If only I knew where Joey moved into. He's the only other person that I could talk to about this without getting a complete freak out like with Sharpay and Taylor.

After walking around with a light sprinkle of rain for about twenty minutes, I ended up at the park. I sat down on a bench just as the rain started to fall harder. Well, If I don't die from a broken heart from both my mom and Troy, then I am defiantly going to from lightning.

"Brie?" I heard in the distance. Great, now I am hearing voices. "Brie, what are you doing out in the rain?"

I looked up, confused, and saw Troy running at me. Great, he must of saw me as he was driving home from that stupid party. I got up and turned the other way, wanting to get as far away from him as I could.

"Brie, wait!"

"What?" I screamed as I turned around.

"Whoa," Troy said, a shocked expression on his face. "Is everything okay?"

"You know what, Troy? I really don't feel like talking to you right now."

"Why not?"

"Because your a jackass!" I don't know who I startled more; myself, or Troy. I have never, once in my life, cussed at Troy.

"What did I do?"

"What did you _do_! You practicaly force me to come to a party, i didn't want to go to in the first place, and then after I am insulted in front of my peers, you make a big show of sticking up for me, and then go back!"

"So?" He asked, clearly confused by my reaction.

"So you only choose to stick up for me when I am in the room, but then minute I leave, you join those people!"

"Brie! I would never make fun of you behind your back."

"No, but you have no problem hanging around people that do."

"Well, technically they made fun of you to your face."

"Oh my gosh! You know what Troy, I have put up with a lot of your crap ever since you started dating Bianca, but I can't do it anymore. You have change, and not for the better. I really needed my best friend tonight, but all you cared about was partying with your new best friends. So why don't you go back to your bitch of a girlfriend and _leave me alone_!"

With those words spoken, I stormed off, madder then ever. I can't believe him. That stupid, no could, stuck up son of a bit-

"Brie," Troy started coming up behind me, "I can see your mad-"

"No, really?" I replied, still walking away.

"but at least let me give you a ride home. Your going to get sick if you stay out in this rain."

"Yeah, well I am never going back to that place, so I guess I choose to get sick."

"Wait, why can't you go home?"

"I think you lose the privilege to know when you started acting like a jerk."

He grabbed my arm, "Brie, please? Whatever you did, it can't be that bad."

I turned around fast, "Whatever _I _did? How dare you! How dare you tell me that my mom screwing some guy, and lying about it to my face for six months, is my fault!"

I ripped my arm out of his grip, and ran off, through the rain, away from him, away from my mom, just away.

** I know, I know. This chapter is **_**very**_** late. I sorry. School has been really stressful and I've been hanging out with my family and friends more on the weekends. But I got this out for you guys, so enjoy :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I made my way through the long park, as the cold rain patted against my face. Once I came to the end of the park, I sat on the bus stop bench, which thankfully has a cover for when it rains. I pulled out my phone, and called Joey. Honestly, I do not know why I didn't call him from the beginning. Goodness, I can be a real idoit.

"Hey Ella! Whats up?" His cheerful voice answered.

"Can you pick me up?" I asked him, holding back the tears that so despertly wanted to fall.

"Of course. Where are you?"

"At the bus stop in Rosewood Park."

"Your at the park in this weather, are you crazy?"

"Joey, we will talk about how crazy I am once you pick me up, okay?"

"Okay, I'm on my way. I'll see you in five."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem, bye." We hung up and I wrapped my arms around myself. I keep willing myself to just wake up from this messed up nightmare. I'm just so angry at the whole world. I took that anger out on Troy, which I feel so bad about doing. Yeah, he deserved it, but not the way I just exploaded at him when he was trying to help me.

In a way, I am glad I let my anger show in front of him. Now maybe he will finally get that he has changed because of Bianca and that its making all his friends hate hime. Well, not hate him, because I could never hate him, but grow apart from him. Beep Beep! I looked up and saw Joey in his car. He leaned over and opened the passenger side of the door, and yelled over the rain,

"Ella, get in!" I ran through the rain and jumped into his car. I shut the door quickly and buckled up. I was looking straight ahead, but I noticed Joey looking at me, waiting for me to say somthing.

"Are you going to drive?" I finally asked.

"Yeah, of course. I just thought you would tell me why you were huddled up on a park bench in the middle of a storm."

"Look, just take me to your house and I will tell you everthing."

"To my house?" He questioned confused.

"Yes, to your house. I can stay there tonight, right?"

"Yeah of course."

"Okay then, lets go." Joey can me once last look of confusson before driving off to his new home. The car ride was quite, neither of us talking. Me, not wanting to talk, and Joey not sure what to say to his "crazy" friend. We finally pulled into the parking lot of Fresh Mountian Apartments.

"Since when does your family live in apartments?" I asked Joey.

"Since I moved in with my sister."

"Whoa, you live with your sister now? I thought you said that you moved here because of your dad's job."

"I did. He was re-located to Japan, and I really didn't want to leave the country, so my sister is letting me live with her."

"Oh, sweet."

"Yeah." He said. "So..."

"So, how bout' we go inside."

"Right good idea." We hopped out of the car and made our way up to his and Amy's apartment. By the time we made it to the door, I was shivering. Now, it doesn't get very cold in New Mexico, but when your always use to hot weather, winter seems freezing! Add that to the fact I was sitting in rain for a few hours...I'm bond to be shivering!

"This is home," Joey told me once he opened the door. "It's a little on the girly side, so I bet you'll fit right in."

He was right, the place was on their girly side. With purple wallpaper, purple couches, fuzzy rugs, and flowers everywhere. It was deffenitly Amy's taste.

"It's nice," I said, "but where's Amy?"

"On a date. She will be gone all night, if not till the morning."

"Yuck."

"Exactly." We both managed to laugh. That was when he got a good look at me, and his face turned more serious. "Ella, your shivering. Man, you most be freezing."

"I'm okay," I said with my teeth chattering.

"Sure you are. Now go take a hot shower, and I'll go find you some dry clothes."

"Okay, thanks Joey."

I walked to the bathroom, which was just at girly as the living room, and turned the shower on full blast and made it as hot as it could be. I just stood under the hot water that was hot enough to burn my skin, but I didn't feel it. I have felt numb since I found out my mother, my best friend, the person that is supose to be there for you forever, betrayed me and my dad. For the first time that night, the tears feel along with some uncontrollable sobs. I sat down hugging my legs to my naked, shaking body. I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't. I found it hard to breath, hard to think. I don't know how much time went by before I found myself back in reality, but when I did, the water was freezing, and Joey was bangging on the door. I swolloed hard, and took in a shaking breath before turning the water off, and grabbing a towl.

"I'll be right there," I shouted to Joey with my semi-lost voice.

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Some Troyella moments are coming soon, don't worry :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So, are you going to tell me whats up?" Joey asked me after I dried off and got dressed.

"Not much to tell," I replied.

"Come on Ella, I think I know you better then that."

"Oh yeah, better then what?" I asked with a not-so-nice tone to my voice.

"Well lets see, you were sitting in the middle of a storm, which you are not a big fan of, you called me instead of Troy, you wanted to come here instead of the safty of your own home, and i could hear you crying in the bathroom. So why don't try telling me its nothing again."

I sighed, "look Joey, can we please just talk about this later?"

"No." It was a simple, two letter word, that no one likes to hear.

"Joey..." I started.

"Look Ella, I get that whatever happen is something you don't want to repeat, but if you want my help, you have to tell me whats going on. Was it Troy? Did he hurt you?"

"God no. Joey, you know Troy. No matter what, he would never hurt me physically."

"I know, but did he break your heart?"

"Not on purpouse."

"Well thats a start. So whatever is bothering you has to do with Troy."

"No, well yes...but theres more to it."

"Care to ellaberate?" He asked me. My goodness this boy won't take no for an answer.

"Oh my gosh, fine! Bianca, his beloved girlfriend, was making fun of me at the party, so Troy made a big deal about standing up for me, and left with me. Then he went back to the party once he knew I was home."

"Oh." Joey said.

"Oh is right. And to top it al off, when i got home, my mom was about to sleep with some random guy I have never seen before, nor heard her talk about him."  
"Oh Ella, I am sure she has a good reason-"

"Yeah, her good reason was she felt like lying to me for _six_ months about it."

"I'm sorry."

"I just want to sleep." I left him standing there shocked and headed to the bathroom. "I'm Sorry" Why is it that people always say that. Like those two words are magically going to make everything better? I think not. People say it when they know they need to say somthing, but don't know what to say. Making those words completely pointless.

I looked at my phone. 22 messages. I scrolled through them all, seeing who left them. FIVe was from my mother, the rest was from Troy. Deleting the ones from my mom, I decided to listen to at least a few from Troy.

_"Hey Brie. Look, I know what I did was messed up, and I can see how it looked really bad to you. But you have to know I would never hurt you or make fun of you, ever. Please call me back, I need to make sure your okay, esspacially after what you said about your mom. Please."_

That boy just breaks my heart. I know he would never make fun of me, but the only other explenation that comes to my mind to why he would go back, would be to make sure Bianca wasn't mad at him. I would rather him make fun of me, then go crawling back to that girl. If you can even call her that. I skipped a few of his messages, and listend to another.

_"Brie, please tell me you are out of this storm and safe. I can't stop worrying about you. Just text me, or call and hang up, or somthing so I know you are safe...I just...please."_

A tear rolled down my cheek at that one. He sounds so sad, so worried. As mad as I am at him, I never wanted to hurt him, or make him worry.

_"Hey, Its me again. I know I have left you a bunch of messages, and I know you won't respond, but...maybe you could tell your mom your safe. She's been calling me asking if I am with you. I think she went out looking for you. I wanted to go with, but she said I should stay in case you show up. What happened?"_

I am horrible. Of course my mom was is freaking out. I have never been mad at her before, or ever ran away without telling her where I was going to be. I am sorry mommy, but I can't call you, I just can't.

_"Okay Brie, lets make a deal. I will stop calling you, if you just text an 'I'm fine' message. I need to know your out of this weather, its not safe. And you are scared of storms, always have been. If you don't want to go home, come to my place, I won't tell your mom. Please Brie. I love you and you have now idea how much I-" _

The machine cut him off on that one. I got butterflys hearing that he loved me. Yes, I know he ment it as a friend, or sister way, but it sitll gave me that feeling. I choose not to listen to anymore messages, I was just making me feel more crappy.

_"Troy, I am safe, I am out of the storm, and I forgive you. I just can't talk to you now. So please stop calling. And please tell my mom I am safe._

_ Xoxo Brie"_

I hope that text message satisfys him for now. Now I am going to bed.

**Don't kill me, I know its been forever, I like to say I have just been to busy, but I don't want to lie. I just kinda lost intrest for awhile, but i got a new chapter out, just for my loyal fans ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN –** Hey guys! Look how fast I got this next chapter out for you all. I just wanted to say how sorry I am for making you guys wait a super long time for the last chapter, so I thought, what better way to say sorry then to update the next one fast? Si this chapter is dedicated to my loyal fans. I love you guys. Now I will say I don't think you'll be so lucky with another fast update, I have finals this week, which means study study study! But we will see, because after finals is break ;)

Okay, I'll shut up now and let you all read. Hehe.

**Chapter 8**

I woke feeling awful. My head was pounding, my throat was scratchy, and my nose was all stuffed up. Great, I got a freakin cold cause i was stupid walk out in the rain, in the middle of winter. I am such a genius. Why did I do that again? Oh yeah...Troy and my mom. Anyway, I so do not need to be thinking about that right now.

I glanced over to the clock; 11:15 it read. Well, I guess I have stayed in bed long enough. Even though I would gladly stay in bed until the blankets would just swallow me up so I don't have to deal with this drama that decided to come out last night.

"Joey," I called when I finally forced myself to get up, "now when you see me, you have to promise not to laugh, I know my hair looks like Frankensteins wife's, but you can't laugh."

I waited for his reply, but when I didn't hear one, I made my way to the kitchen to see if maybe he just didn't hear me.

"Joey?" No answer. Where could that boy go? I walked over to the counter to look for a note, and sure enough, there was one sitting there.

_ Ella,_

_ Went out to get a couple things, didn't want to wake you. Nice hair btw. Help yourself to the food._

_ Joey 3_

Aww, how sweet...not! Man, even when I am asleep he makes fun of my hair. I know I said before that our relationship didn't work out before because he was more like a brother to me, well I take it back. It was because instead of saying sweet things like "you look more beautiful getting up then going to sleep" or "you sleep like an angle" he would make fun of me.

Troy, on the other hand, says the cute things. Gabriella, stop it. We are not going to think about Troy and all the wonderful things he does, because, even though they are the sweetest things in the world, he can also be the biggest jerk, who has the worst taste in girls.

"Ella, you awake?" I heard Joey call as the front door opened.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen." I called back.

"Great, stay there. I brought something for you."

"Okay..." I said with confusion in my voice and then closed by eyes before I asked, "should I close my eyes?"

"If you want to," I heard, to a voice that did not belong to Joey.

I opened them fast, "Troy?"

"Hey Brie," Troy said.

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Joey told me you were here and I real-"

"I am going to _kill_ him!" I yelled.

"Please don't be mad at Joey. He was only trying to help you."

"By ruining my trust and telling the person I don't want to see where I am." I ignored the hurt look on his face. What did he expect? That he would walk in and I would leap into his arms and say I didn't care what he did to me, that his friendship means more to me then a stupid fight? Well I am sorry, that is not going to happen.

"I know, Brie, I know what I did was unforgivable, but you need to know I didn't go back to hang out with Bianca."

"You, you didn't?" Well that was news to me.

"No. I went back to see our friends, to tell them you needed us."

"Liar." I said with venom in my voice.

"Wh-what?" He asked, clearly confused with my statement.

"I called Sharpay to ask if you were there, and she said you were talking to Bianca."

"Yes, I did talk to Bianca when I first got there, because she came up to me demanding an apology. I told her she didn't deserve one, not until she starts being nicer to you."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because it's the truth, and I would never lie to you," he told me sincerely.

"Then why didn't Sharpay or Tay, or anyone else try to contact me?"

"I don't know. I do know that the reason I left was because Shar came up to me and told me you sounded mad at me. So that's why I left the party alone. I was on my way to your place, where I left you, and saw you in the park in the rain. I think you know what happened next."

"Fine, I believe you."

"You do?" He hopefully asked.

"Yes, but this doesn't mean I am happy with you."

"I know."

"So are you still with Bianca?"

"...yeah," he said after a short pause. Great, another little stab to my heart. What is it going to take for Troy to see that she is a nasty girl.

"Well I don't like her, at all."

"I know."

"And I never will."

"You don't have to like her," he told me.

"Why are you even still with her?" I couldn't help but asking. Sure we had this conversation not that long ago, and it ended with him being very defensive over her, but I just need to know again. I need to know what makes that horrible person so much better then me.

"I just like her, okay." No, not okay.

"But why?"

"Look, I know you don't like her, so you of course don't like her with me, but I really care about her. We spend time together after school when we both have practice, and we have some things in common, which makes it easy to talk to her."

"You told me you didn't even want to date her, that the guys set you up so you wouldn't be single."

"Yeah, they did. But now I like her. Why can't you just understand that?"

"Because you could do so much better then her!"

"Yeah, with who?" He asked me. I could see some kind of emotion in his eyes, it looked a little like...hope? I wanted to tell him me. I wanted to say it has always been me. I have been the one listening you your problems, I have been the one who stays up late watching chick flicks with you, even though you would never admit to liking them to anyone but me. I am the one you spend snow days with building snowmen and having snowball fights with. It's me. Me, me, me.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she's out there somewhere." Or right here in front of you.

"I never said I was going to marry Bianca. She is just someone to have fun with, go on dates with, until that girl comes to me."

"Whatever," I said. I am done talking about his girl. Whats the point anymore? It doesn't seem like he is ever going to dump her, so why should I keep breaking my own heart by talking about her all the time.

"Okay, so lets talk about your mom." Oh hell no.

"No thank you."

"Brie, just tell me what happened."

"She has been lying to me for six months. I always thought I was super close to her, I always told her everything, but she lies to me for this long! Why?" I sobbed that last word. Enough with holding a strong face in front of others. What my mom did really hurt me. I felt Troy wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Shh," he comforted, "it's going to be okay."

I Just stood there, with my head buried in his chest and his arms tightly around me. The tears kept coming. It was like the facet broke. Once they started to fall, I just couldn't stop them. Just like the other night in the bathroom. But his time, I had someone to lean on. Even if we have been having are problems lately, he is still the person I want most in my time of need.

"I am here for you," he whispered in my ear, "for as long as you need me."

"Thank you," I mumbled in his chest, sniffling a little.

I'm not sure how long we stood like this for, but I do know I have never felt more safer, or better, then being wrapped up in his perfect, strong arms. I never want him to let go. I never want him to be away from me. He is like a drug I am addicted to, but can't have.

"Let's go over to the couch," he softly said, while rubbing his hand up and down my back, in a soothing motion.

"Kay," I whispered back.


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy Loves 3

**Chapter 9**

Do you ever get that feeling where it seems like the world has stopped moving? Where you, and someone else are the only two people in the whole world? That's what sitting on the couch with Troy's arms felt like to me. Like it was just him and me, and nothing else mattered. This is what I have always wanted, to be the girl that gets to be held in those strong arms.

"Troy," I croaked, my throat raw from crying for so long.

"Yeah Brie?" He asked, in a soothing tone.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He questioned.

"Just for being here."

"I am always here for you, and I feel so bad that I am the reason for some of these tears."

I perked up at that. Yeah Troy has been messing up lately, and I have been getting pretty upset because of it, but the reason for my tears are not because of that. It's because of my mom. She should be the one apologizing, but I feel like she hasn't even tried to contact me.

"I don't want you to feel bad," I finally said.

"I do though. I just want to take away all that pain, and for you to be happy again."

"Me too," I whispered. "Do you want to go on a walk?"

"Sure. Come on." He removed his arm from around me. I felt his warmth being taken away, and I fought the urge to pull him close again. He put his hand out for me to take.

"Troy! I need to get dress, and do something about this birds nest I call hair."

"What are you talking about? You look great."

"Aww, your sweet for saying that, but give me 10 minuets and I'll look even better." I ran off to my-Joey's sisters- bedroom. I stole some of her clothes, a flowery floral shirt, and black sweater, and some dark skinny jeans. I then went over to the mirror and looked at myself. My eyes were all puffy and red from crying, I had really big bags under my eyes, my hair really did look like a birds nest, and I had tear stains all down my face.

With all these flaws and imperfections, Troy still said I looked good. He didn't have to say that, he didn't have to say anything at all. Yet he did. He is so sweet! Anyway, I washed my face with some cold water to try to help my eyes and tear stains. I fixed up my hair, adding a cool hand band. I didn't put on any make-up, since none of it was mine, and found some black boots that fit and looked good with my outfit.

"Okay Troy, I am ready." I said as I walked out.

"Wow," was all he said.

"Thanks," I said with a smile, "I clean up good, don't I?"

He laughed, "Why yes you do."

We went out on are walk. Their were lots of puddles on the sidewalk from the storm last night, but the sun was out and the birds were chirping, making me know this would be a good day. That is, until Troy's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. "Umm, yeah I am with her."

_Oh my...who is he talking to?_

"Well, I don't think she wants to talk to you right now."

_If that's my mother..._

"Yeah, I'll tell her."

_Tell me what?_

"I know, but you shouldn't have lied to her for so long."  
_Yep, that's my mom._

"Mhmm...okay...yeah...mhmm, bye." He hung up, and gave me an uncomfortable look.

"So what did my mom want?" I asked him, trying to ease the tension.

"Uhh, well she wanted to say she loves you." I rolled my eyes at that.

"What else?"

"She wanted to say how truly sorry she is for keeping that secret for so long." _She should be very sorry. _"And she wanted to tell you know matter what your guy's problems out, you need to get your butt down the your aunts wedding now."

I gulped. "Oh no, I totally forgot." I know I am super pissed at my mom, but that is no excuse to miss my aunt's wedding, right?

"Hey, look, I'm sure your aunt would understand if you didn't go to the wedding. I'm pretty sure anyone would understand."

"I know she would understand, but I would never forgive myself for not attending. She is family, I have to go."

"Alright...so...umm...and I, uh...still your, I mean...am I...going, um, with you?" Troy stuttered so very cutely.

"Of course silly."

He smiled and said, "Well then it looks like I need to find some nice clothes in Joey's closet to wear."

"And what is wrong with the nice clothes in _your _closet?" I asked him laughing.

"Nothing," he told me, "just don't want to go all the way to my place."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on then lazy butt, lets find you something to wear. I plan on stealing something nice from his sister's closet myself."

We both laughed and made our way back to Joey's house. Our conversation on the walk back was so nice and drama free. Troy didn't mention Bianca, I didn't wine about my mommy issues, we just talked and laughed. We talked about who would win in a fight: aliens or robots. Totally aliens, duh! But Troy is set on robots being the winner. What a crazy boy he is.

Once we got back to the house, I pointed Troy to Joey's bedroom, while I went to his sisters. I opened the double doors that lead straight to her walk-in closet! Can you believe it? And its not one of those "Fake" walk-in closets that is really just a super deep closet. I am talking about a full on asial of clothes with a glorious self of shoes at the end. As well as tons and tons of accessories everywhere. Yep, it is pretty much heaven. Anyway, I looked at all her fancy dresses, before finding the perfect one. I put on this pale light blue dress. It's length reached about mid-thy one me. It had a few ruffles, the cute kind, not the yucky kind. I was really a stunning dress. I paired it with some white heels, and a long necklace. I decided to wear my hair down, and just curled it to define my natural curls more.

I walked out of the room to find Troy waiting by the door. If I thought that my appearance had him speechless before, boy was I wrong. He was standing there like a fish out of the water. He mouth wide open, his eyes glued on me. You would think this boy has never seen me in a dress before. I have to say, he is looking very handsome himself. He is just wearing some black dress pants with a light purple dress shirt and a tie to match, but boy is he hot.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"You look..." his voice cracked and was in a high pitch. He coughed and blushed before continuing. "You look beautiful."

I smiled, "Thank you." I know we are just going to this wedding as friends, but it really feels like more then that to me, like this is a real date.

"Well, should we go?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I guess I am ready."

"Then let's go." He took my hand and we got in his car. I took a deep breath...here goes nothing.


End file.
